A number of methods have been proposed for forming retractors, among which there may be mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,363 ("Hasson"), U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,042 ("Sinnreich"), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,789 ("Taguchi et al."). The prior art retractors, however, possess either inadequate strength or are somewhat traumatic.
A number of methods have been proposed for forming retractors. For example, see the Hasson, Sinnreich and Taguchi et al. patents. The devices disclosed in these patents are made by methods of manufacture which tend to cause trauma to the organs they are used to move. In addition, the manufacturing techniques disclosed in these patents allow only a limited range of capabilities.
A major problem associated with minimally invasive endoscopic surgical procedures is that of removal of inflamed or diseased tissue or organs. One such procedure is the laparoscopic removal of the gangrenous gallbladder. Withdrawing the infected organ through the abdominal cavity without first isolating it risks the spread of infection and peritonitis. Currently available isolation bags are clumsy and poorly designed. A number of methods have been proposed for forming isolation bags, among which there may be mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,379 ("Clayman") and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,255 ("Goodman"). The device disclosed in Clayman includes a net which will not prevent the transfer of diseased cells, and with the device disclosed in Goodman there is no way of ensuring the bag deploys properly or conveniently for accepting the organ or tissue.
The present invention provides solutions to the various problems noted above with respect to the prior art retractors, isolation bags and methods of manufacturing such devices.